<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celebrations by Light1108</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739138">Celebrations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108'>Light1108</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood Friend AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Birthday, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after meeting and becoming friends with Ren, Sumire finds out his birthday is in a few days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood Friend AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>27th December 2012</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sumire, we haven’t gotten to talk in a few days.” Ren said as he answered his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire giggled, “Sorry about that, Coach really wanted me and Kausmi to finish our Winter Homework before tomorrow.” Sumire took a deep breath, “It took so long and Kasumi kept wanting to take a break to do some stretches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren started to laugh along with Sumire, “I know how you feel, I just finished my homework. Sasa told me not to leave it to the last minute and she wouldn’t leave me alone until I finished…” Ren said with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least Sasa can help with yours, Kasumi is no help when it comes to homework.” Sumire jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t as much help as you’d think…” Ren deadpans causing the two to start laughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After this the two started to talk about their last few days at school, Ren checking to see Sumire’s progress on Featherman which he finally convinced her to watch and a few other random topics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was starting to get late Sumire needed to stifle a yawn, “Sorry Ren… I’m starting to get super tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have practise tomorrow right? Should we stop talking now?” Ren asked, as he tried to keep his own tiredness out of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire shook her head, “I can stay up until Kasumi goes to sleep. So a little longer.” Sumire said, sounding more tired. “After tomorrow I don’t have practise again until the new year so do you think I’ll be able to visit during the holiday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren thought for a moment, “I think so. I don’t have any plans so I’m sure we can!” Ren exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Ren exclaimed in realization, “I Forgot you probably won’t be able to come on the 30th.” Ren muttered in a disappointed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The 30th?” Sumire asked in confusion as she rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake a bit longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my birthday so my parents might be planning something.” Ren shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's your birthday!?” Sumire yelps in surprise, “W-Why didn’t you mention this before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… It just didn’t seem like a big deal. I don’t really care about my birthday so don’t worry.” Ren said casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but… I want to... “ Sumire trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t mind.” Ren reassured. “I’ll check with my Mom tomorrow and see if you can visit.” Ren said, trying to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… I’ll do the same after practise.”Sumi murmured, sounding distracted.”I… I think I’m going to go to bed now Ren. Good night.” Sumire said, trying to sound a bit more cheerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night. Talk to your tomorrow.” Ren said as he hung up his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sumire put her phone down on her desk she got up and slowly walked over to her bed and climbed into it and settled in for the night. As Sumire is laying down her thoughts drift to Ren’s imminent birthday “What… Can… I… Do…” Sumire drowsily mumbles as she slowly falls asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>28th December 2012</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Sumire and Kasumi had their final practise session with Coach Hiraguchi until the New Year. Sumire was hoping it would be a welcome distraction to her conflict over Ren’s birthday but unfortunately the opposite happened and she couldn’t stop thinking about it during practise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they finished their practise Hiraguchi approached them, “Great work today Kasumi, you stumbled a few times but as always you’re in top form.” Hiraguchi said to Kasumi, causing the brunette to grow a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Coach! It’s all because of your lessons!” Kasumi declared as she did a short bow for Hiraguchi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiraguchi gave the young girl an approving nod before turning to face Sumire who was currently trying her best to make herself small and staring at the ground to avoid looking at her coach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sumire, I have to say I’m disappointed in your performance today. You’ve made huge improvements over the last few months but today you were sloppy, you tripped and stumbled multiple times and the whole time I was watching you it looks like your mind was elsewhere.” Hiraguchi criticised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Coach…” Sumire whispers as she continues to stare at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” Hiraguchi questioned as she stared at the downcast girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s noth-” Sumire started to squeak out before Kasumi spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had a fight with her boyfriend! I overheard them last night!” Kasumi yelled with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire finally stopped staring at the ground and turned to Kasumi as her face turned a deep shade of red. “K-Kasumi! That’s not it! W-We didn’t fight!” Sumire whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kasumi looked at her sister with a teasing expression but before Kasumi could say anything Sumire spoke up again, “A-and he’s not my boyfriend!” Sumire protested with her voice getting a slightly higher pitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you wish he was right?” Kasumi continued, completely ignoring Sumire’s comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire attempted to respond but she couldn’t stop stuttering from embarrassment, all while Kasumi continued to giggle at her easily embarrassed sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment a loud clapping sound echoed through the hall bringing their attention back to Hiraguchi who was chuckling, “Okay, okay that’s enough you two. Sumire don’t you think you’re a little young to have boy troubles?” Hiraguchi lightly teased the girl causing Sumire to try and hide her face behind her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another brief moment of laughter, Hiraguchi gives Sumire a serious glare, “But seriously, whatever is going on between you and your friend try and sort it out before you come back here in the new year. Understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand…” Sumire says giving a short bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once that conversation was finished Hiraguchi started to tell the girls what areas they would be working on when they came back until Akane arrived to take the girls home. After getting home Sumire helped Akane make dinner while Shinichi distracted Kasumi who wanted to help cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner Sumire retreated to her room where she went back to pondering over her dilemma with Ren. Eventually Sumire was brought back to reality when she heard a knock on her door. “Sumire it’s me. Can I come in?” Akane asked through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Sumire responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane then entered the room and sat next to Sumire on her bed, “So what’s going on with you and Ren?” Akane asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You know!?” Sumire exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kasumi wasn’t exactly subtle and Hiraguchi might have mentioned something before we left.” Akane explained giving a sympathetic smile. “So what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a brief moment of reluctance Sumire started to explain the situation around Ren’s birthday and how she wants to do something for him but doesn’t know what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane paused for a moment to process all the information Sumire just gave her. “Ren said he didn’t mind, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire nodded, “He did but what if he was just saying that so I didn’t feel bad.” Sumire proposed before she looked away to hide the slight blush growing on her face, “And even if he doesn’t… I still want to do something. It’s Ren’s first birthday since we became friends so I want to show him I care!” Sumire declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane chuckled, “That boy really brings out your stubborn side.” Akane said as she pulled her daughter into a hug, “How about I call Yuine, we can see if you can go and give Ren a surprise visit. I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really!?” Sumire asked in a happy and hopeful tone, “Oh but I don’t have a gift for him…” Sumire said in a more subdued voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane pulled back and gave her daughter a smile, “I’m sure getting to see you will be enough but if you want something else to bring then how about we bake something you can bring with you?” Akane suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire’s face lit up at the suggestion, “That would be great! Thanks Mom!” Sumire yelled as she hugged her Mom again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane quickly returned the hug, “Anytime. Just remember to ask next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away from the hug Akane looked at her now very happy daughter with a smug grin, “Oh but if you want my help tomorrow then you have to finish cleaning the dishes tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire’s happy expression deflated a bit as it turned to a playful pout, “Okay…” Sumire muttered as she got up to go do the chore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>29th December 2012</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After Sumire finished cleaning the dishes the previous night, Akane talked to Yuine who was more than happy to have Sumire come and visit telling the two it would make Ren’s day. So Sumire ran to bed extremely excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she woke up and had breakfast, Sumire and Akane worked together in the kitchen for the rest of the morning making a small selection of cookies and treats to bring to Ren. After finishing those Kasumi dragged Sumire over to the table where there was some coloured paper and pens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come one! Let’s make Ren a card! Just make sure he knows I helped!” Kasumi cheerfully declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire tilted her head to the side, “You don’t want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! I want to practise my routine in the park tomorrow!” Kasumi declared hopping onto one of the chairs, “Beside, I don’t want to get in the way of you and your boyfriend.” Kasumi teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kasumi…” Sumire mumbled as she joined her sister at the table and her face turned red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After spending the rest of the day making a card with Kasumi and getting everything ready for tomorrow, Sumire tried to have an early night sleep but got caught up in her excitement so much she didn’t get to sleep any earlier than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>30th December 2012</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours in the car Akane and Sumire were beginning the short walk from where Akane parked to the Amamiya house. “Are you ready Sumire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire did a quick nod, “I just hope Ren will be happy to see me…” Sumire said as her nerves were starting to get to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane gave Sumire a reassuring smile as they finished climbing the steps up to Ren’s house. “Don’t worry so much Sumire, You know Ren will be really happy to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I know.” Sumire said, feeling a bit uneasy standing in front of the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akane waited patiently for Sumire to knock on the door signalling she was ready, after a moment of silence Sumire gulped and knocked on Ren’s door. A minute of tense silence ensued as Sumire’s nerve grew more and more until the door slowly opened and she saw her best friend standing in the doorway looking a bit confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sumire?” Ren asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hi Ren!” Sumire stuttered, “H-Happy Birthday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren gave Sumire a blank stare for a moment before growing a large smile which helped Sumire relax, “I wasn’t expecting this! It’s great to see you!” Ren said inviting Sumire and Akane in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire giggled, “I was hoping we’d be able to surprise you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren laughed, “Well I can’t let you get the drop on me again!” Ren proudly declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t make it easy for you!” Sumire countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they two continued their playful taunting, Yuine walked in. “Oh good, I was wondering when you would get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one here really wanted to call you, I had to keep distracting him to make sure he didn’t ruin the surprise” Yuine said pointing at Ren who to Sumire’s surprise looked embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mom… you didn’t have to mention that.” Ren shyly muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Why wouldn’t you want Sumire to know you were excited to talk to her. I think it was really cute.” Yuine continued to tease causing both Ren and Sumire to get a little red in the face while their parents laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Come on Sumire, L-lets go.” Ren murmured and grabbed Sumire’s wrist to guide her through the house as he tried to fight back the embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire nodded letting Ren drag her through the house as her cheeks burnt up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were upstairs the two had calmed down and happily walked through the upstairs to Ren’s room. Sumire looked around, she had only visited the Amamiya’a house a few times since meeting Ren but she always enjoyed it when she could visit. She felt like she was able to completely relax and it was starting to feel like a second home to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the pair entered Ren’s room, Sumire looked around and just like the last few times she visited it was pretty sparse without much decoration. “Still not going to personalise your room?” Sumire asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren shrugged, “I just don’t see the point. It seems pointless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire rolled her eyes, “I’m jealous, you have a whole room you could do anything you want with!” Sumire exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have your own room?” Ren questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire nodded, “I do but Kasumi really likes our rooms to match, it makes her so happy to get to design them…” Kasumi explained. “She also knows what looks good better than I do... “ Sumire muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, Sumire rummages through one of the pockets in her Winter jacket until she finds a small bag which she swiftly holds out to Ren, “Happy birthday Ren!” Sumire cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s face lights up as he gleefully takes the bag from Sumire, “Thank you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren opened the bag and saw a collection of cookies inside, “I’m sorry it’s not much… I wasn’t sure what else to get you.” Sumire confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren responded to Sumire’s confession by reaching into the bag and biting into one of the cookies, after the first ite Ren quickly consumed the rest, “This tastes great!” Ren happily exclaimed as he reached in for another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s not that great… and my mum helped a-” Sumire’s attempt at downplaying was interrupted by Ren holding the bag in front of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want one?” Ren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire shook her head, “N-No I can’t! It’s your present, It wouldn’t be fair if I-” Sumire was interrupted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly it’s mine and I want to share it.” Ren stated, still holding the open bag to Sumire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire looked between Ren and the bag with a reluctant expression before ultimately sighing and reaching into the bag and pulling out one of the cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Sumire started sharing the cookies with him Ren placed the bag between them, “These are so good, you have to teach me how to make them.” Ren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire shook her head, “Not happening.” Sumire quickly stated as she grabbed another one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Ren asked, disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire smiled, “Because then this is something only I can make for you” Sumire smugly before realising the implications causing her cheeks to turn a light shade of red and also causing Ren to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of idle chat and cookie eating Sumire speaks up, “Um… Ren… if it’s okay to ask… Why didn’t you tell me about your birthday?” Sumire asked reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren tilted his head to the side, “I told you… I just don’t really care about my birthday so I didn’t think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve… never really had any friends to celebrate my birthday with so it’s always just been me and my family. So I just don’t really think about it or think it’s that big a deal.” Ren explained nonchalantly as he shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire processed this information, “Well then I have to make this birthday extra special!” Sumire declared with a smile, “Is there anything you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren thought for a moment “Well Sasa got me the new Featherman season, it would be great if we could finally watch it together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That would be great! I haven’t gotten a chance to see the newest one!” Sumire said in an excited tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only got to see the first few episodes but they were really good!” Ren said, a second later his smile turned into a mischievous grin, “I just loved when Feather Falcon tried to trick the Four ki-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s teasing was interrupted by Sumire covering her ears and shouting “Hey! No spoilers” causing the two to start laughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay let's go watch it then!” Ren says hopping off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire nodded and followed Ren over to his desk, as Ren looked around for here he put the DVD Set, Sumire was struck with another realization. “W-wait… isn’t this season longer than usual? Will we be able to finish it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren slowed down, “It is… I guess we can finish it next time we see each other.” Ren suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you could just watch it without me… I’d feel bad making you wait.” Sumire said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. If we start it together I want to finish it together.” Ren declared in a surprisingly serious tone, “If only you, got to stay here tonight. We’d have plenty of time then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Sumire heard Ren’s musing a lightbulb went off in her head as her face turned red at the thought of this idea she asked Ren, “Why couldn’t I?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Sumire suggested staying over she immediately tried to backtrack on the idea as her face turned a deeper and deeper shade of red but Ren latched onto the idea and agreed it would be really fun. After a moment calming and re-convincing her of her own idea the pair went down stairs to talk to their parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to stay here?” Akane questions Sumire in shock but with a pleased look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire meekly nodded, “I...I want to spend a bit more time with Ren.” Sumire asked unsure of how her Mom will respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Akane could respond, Yuine spoke up, “Well I’m okay with it. Having Sumire join us for the night would be fun and I’m sure Ren would like it. How about you dear?” Yuine asked looking at Jun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as Akane is fine with it. I see no reason why not.” Jun responds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akane laughs, “Well I was going to say as long as Ren’s parents were fine with it. I’d let you however…” Akane trailed off, “We didn’t pack anything you would need to stay the night like a change of clothes.” Akane pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire deflated a bit at her mother’s word. “What about Sasa?” Ren suggested, “Maybe she has some old clothes you could borrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah that would be okay, right Mom?” Sumire asked hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akane laughs and smiles at the two, “Well I can’t say no when you ask me like that, alright you two go talk to Sasa and I’ll make sure everything is sorted with Yuine and Jun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Ren and Sumire cheer before running back up stairs while their parents look on with a happy expression on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really hope this is okay, I know it’s a surprise but… Sumire has never asked to do this kind of thing before so I didn’t have it in me to say no.” Akane said with a soft smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuine shook her head, “Don’t worry we’re more than happy to have her here. Just look at how happy you visited Ren, we couldn’t stop that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jun nodded in agreement, “Precisely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akane let out a sigh of relief, “I’m glad. Can I ask one more thing then? Would it be okay if Sumire stays over New Year? Shinichi is working and with how busy the trains are going to be on New Year’s Eve I’m not sure I’ll be able to make it here easily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Amamiyas smiled, “Of course she can. We’ll take good care of her.” They both said simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While their parents were talking Ren and Sumire made their way back up stairs to Sasa’s room, once they reached her room, Ren eagerly knocked on the door as they waited for Sasa to respond. After a few moments the door creaked open and Sasa appeared,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ren! Oh and Sumire is here as well! It’s great to see you again!” Sasa said with a sheepish smile, “You haven’t visited for months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hello Sasa-chan…” Sumire mutters nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasa giggled, “I've told you, you don’t need to be nervous. I won’t bite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She's right, she’ll do worse.” Ren jokes, earning him an angry glare from his sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignore him.” Sasa said rolling her eyes, “So what do you two need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Um… I’m going to stay the night so I was wondering if I could…” Sumire trailed off as her face turned red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren chuckled and then sighed, “We were wondering if you had any old clothes that Sumire could sleep in.” Ren answered for his flustered friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasa's face lit up a little as Sumire nodded in agreement, “Of course! I’m sure I have something for you. Come on in!” Sasa said all but dragging Sumire into her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not allowed in Ren, sorry.” Sasa said before shutting the door before walking over to her wardrobe, “Oh I’m excited! I never got to do things like this with Ren. It’s like having my own little sister.” Sasa mused out loud as she started piling old clothes on her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little sister!?” Sumire yelped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep! Now come over, we need to see what fits.” Sasa said, patting the pile of clothes. Sumire gulped and approached the pile and started to try on the clothes while her and Sasa had some small talk over random topics from Sumire’s gymnastics to Kasumi to Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several minutes of trying out clothes and chatting they had worked their way through the pile of clothes finding none that either fit Sumire or ones she liked. “Well I have one more but I’m not sure you’ll like it… We might just have to use one of the ones that fit.” Sasa sighed as she got out the last t-shirt she had which depicted the blue member from Featherman Feather Swan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Feather Swan!” Sumire said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasa tilted her head, “You’ve seen Featherman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire nodded, “Ren spent weeks trying to get me to watch it and once I started I was hooked. It even gives me some inspiration for gymnastics.” Sumire explained, “I really hope this one fits!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire quickly tries it on and to her relief it fits her perfectly. “Yes!” Sumire cheers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasa smiles, “That’s good.” Sasa said as she looked over Sumire, “It looks great one you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasa glanced over Sumire one more time before humming, “How about you just keep that shirt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Really?” Sumire stutters in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure! I can’t use it anymore so I’d rather it get used by someone who appreciates it!” Sasa says giving Sumire a thumbs up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now go on, go have fun with Ren, it's his birthday… also I want to get back to my book now.” Sasa sheepishly laughs as Sumire leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much Sasa.” Sumire says with a bow before leaving the room and returning downstairs to her Mom, Ren and his parents. When she returned Ren complimented her choice of shirt which caused a light blush to cross her face, Sumire’s Mom then asked if Sumire would be happy to stay for a couple days which Sumire said she was fine with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… where will I be staying?” Sumire asked as the conversation started to lull to an end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuine and Akane both smirked, “We talked about this and… We think it’ll be fine if you just stay in Ren’s room.” Yuine stated casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akane nodded in agreement, “We saw no reason not to trust you both together and it makes it all a lot easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As their mother kept talking Sumire’s face turned a deep scarlet and even Ren was looking a bit flustered into silence, after a moment the three adults looked at their kids and broke down laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jun said he’d prepare the guest room for you S-Sumire, it’ll be ready by dinner.” Yuine explained between laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire lightly tugged at Ren’s sleeve as she fought the embarrassment of her face, “Ren… can we go watch Featherman now?” Sumire asked to which Ren nodded as his own face returned to it’s normal colour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After trying to leave Akane came over to Sumire and gave her a big hug goodbye and told her to be good, Sumire happily responding she would. Once Akane had left Sumire and Ren went back to Ren’s room to finally spend the afternoon watching their favourite show together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next few hours Ren and Sumire enjoyed binging through the new season of Featherman until they were called for dinner by Sasa. Yuine had to apologize to Sumire who had finished her food before everyone else had finished theirs and Sumire embarrassingly admitted it was fine before Ren gave her a little bit extra off his plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they finished they returned to Ren’s room and watched the last few episodes, “That last episode was so good!” Ren cheered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire nodded with a big smile on her face, “It was really exciting! I still can’t believe the doctor was evil.” Sumire muttered, “He just wanted to help everyone… and the other Feathers did seem happy before Red snapped them out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but if the Doctor won then he’d be controlling everyone and that’s not something any of the Feathers would accept and Red helped show him why he was wrong.” Ren pointed out as he layed back on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true and I’m glad we got to watch together! That made it a lot more fun than watching it on my own!” Sumire exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren turned his head to look at Sumire, “You don’t watch with Kasumi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire shook her head, “No, she doesn't like it. A few weeks ago she asked if she could watch a couple of episodes with me but after the first one she said, “I’m going to go practise” and then never asked again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… that’s a shame.” Ren murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually kind of like it!” Sumire said in a cheerful tone, “It’s something special that I get to enjoy with my best friend without having to worry about Kasumi.” Sumire cheerfully exclaimed before covering her mouth feeling flustered at what she just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my best friend as well Sumire!” Ren proclaimed which stunned Sumire into silence much to Ren’s amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, it’s not always good to have your sister be interested in the same show as you… After All, Sasa spoiled the Doctor was the villain for me…” Ren muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire looked shocked, “Sasa did what!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren sat up with his arms crossed as he hummed, “She didn’t mean to but this morning when she gave me the DVDs she let it slip. I was planning my revenge before you showed up.” Ren muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a brief moment of silence Ren looked over at Sumire with a devious grin on his face, “Actually… Do you want to help me get back at her?” Ren questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-me!?” Sumire stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren nodded, “My sister has committed a great crime so she needs to be punished for it!” Ren proudly declared the smirk still on his face. After a few seconds of silence after his declaration Ren broke down chuckling, “Beside it’ll be fun to mess with her a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire started to break down into giggles, “Okay, okay you’re right. We can’t let her get away with this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With their course of action decided the two friends start to plan out their ‘heist’ as Ren called it. Their plan came down to Sumire would knock on Sasa’s door and she would attempt to lure Sasa away while Ren snuck into her room to take some of her ‘treasures’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Ren is hiding around one of the corners near Sasa’s room watching as Sumire knocks on the door, once Sasa answered Sumire asked her if she could help Sumire find something downstairs. When Sasa questioned why Ren didn’t show her, Sumire internally started to panic before coming up with the excuse he was moving some of her stuff into the spare room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging Sasa guide Sumire downstairs, once they were fully out of view Ren dashed over to his sister’s room and went in without hesitation. Once he was in, he made his way over to where he knew Sasa kept her collectables.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hehe treasure acquired.”Ren snickered as he swiftly began to collect and gather various figures, collectible DVDs and a few other bits of anime merch. Once they were securely and safely placed in the bag he brought with him he quietly made his way out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had safely made his way out he stepped away from the door and breathed a sigh of relief at having made it out. “Good work Sumi-.” Ren’s thoughts were interrupted as he started to make his way back to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren what are you doing?” Ren turned around and saw his sister with a panicking Sumire standing behind her. Ren gulped and tried to keep a straight face, “I-I just finished putting Sumire’s stuff away… So I came to see if she was done.” Ren lied, keeping as calm as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasa glared at her brother before shrugging, “Yeah we’re done. Honestly I feel like I wasn’t needed…” Sasa muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sorry Sasa-chan” Sumire said, walking past her to join up with Ren “Thank you for the help…”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren turned on his heel to face the other way, “Come on Sumi. Lets go finish Featherman!” Ren declared marching away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sumi!?” Sumire yelped as she followed her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they made it back into the safety of Ren’s room they both broke down with laughter, “T-That was so close!” Sumrie laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so scared she caught us.” Ren chuckled, “Thanks Sumi. I couldn’t have done that without you!” Ren smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire gulped, “Y-You called me Sumi again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren titled his head to the side, “Sorry. Don’t you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire fiercely shook her head, “N-No it’s not that I… I just wasn’t expecting it, is all… and I don’t get why...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You're my friend and friends give each other nicknames right?” Ren said as if it was the most simple idea ever as he opened the bag he placed on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire stood there feeling a bit stunned until she let out a long sigh, “I might go to bed soon… I’m exhausted now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren chuckled, “Let's at least look through our treasures. What kind of thieves don’t see what they got!” Ren proudly exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sumire smiled at her friend before lightly rolling her eyes, “Okay let's see what you g-” Sumire was interrupted by a knocking at Ren’s door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren. Sumire. I’d like a word with you both.” Sasa demanded in subdued anger on the other side of his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren and Sumire both gulped as their expression slowly turned to ones of fear. With no other options Ren does the one idea that came into his head, “We’re asleep!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one took so long... I was hoping to get this out before the new year but well thing took longer then expected haha.</p>
<p>This one was fun to write,I originally had some trouble thinking of what to do for it but Kyah from the ShuSumi discord reminded me I mentioned their frist sleepover in Run Away which helped kick start it and I'm pretty happy with the result, it was good to finally get to come back to this AU since I just love writing it. Next chapter will be the last one for this fic and it will cover new year's eve and I have some fun Ideas for that that I'm looking forward to writing!</p>
<p>Gonna take a few days off writing to do some school work and just relax a bit and then I've got a couple things I want to write but I aim to start work on the final chapter for this before the end of the month... hopefully I'll be right this time haha</p>
<p>Anyway thank you so much for reading, if you have anything to say feel free to share and I hope you enjoy the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After getting caught by Sasa, Sumire and Ren returned her stuff after which Sumire apologised while Ren just joked about how next time he should be more careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Sasa had left them alone and Ren reassured Sumire, Sasa wasn’t really that angry at them, they discussed their plans for tomorrow. Sumire mentioned she wanted to go and do some gymnastic practise tomorrow so Ren eagerly said they could go to the park for the day and Sumire could practise there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had decided on that course of action Sumire let out a yawn so Ren guided her to the spare room where she would be staying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>31st December 2012</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning during breakfast Ren told his parents where they would be going and after finishing they got ready with Ren’s Mum telling them to be careful and she would check in with Ren later on in the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a slow walk through town with Ren showing off some of the shops in the shopping district to Sumire and by the early afternoon they reached the park where they first met all those months ago. Once Sumire persuaded Ren to join her in her warm up, Sumire spent the next 30 minutes going through the practise routine she was doing before going on break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sumire finished her last maneuver Ren started to applaud, “Wow Sumi, you’ve really improved since last time! That was amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire smiled as she caught her breath, “T-Thanks… I’ve been working… Really hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell!” Ren praised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay my turn!” Ren declared as he ran into the open field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What!?” Sumire yelped in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren turned back to Sumire and grinned, “Well I can’t let you have all the fun! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren proceeded to attempt to emulate Sumire’s routine over the next few minutes.Initially Sumire was concerned but as Ren continued to stumble and fall over her concern slowly turned into giggles and laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren let out a heavy sigh signally he was giving up for now. “I thought I would be better than the last time but I guess not... “ Ren muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you keep trying to copy my routine. You’re not ready for that yet.” Sumire teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Well at least I fell over less this time!” Ren said, trying to look on the bright side. “I just need you to teach me some more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire's face went a light shade of red, “I...I’ll try. If I can help you improve then I want to!” Sumire decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! I know you’ll be a great teacher.” Ren spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire laughed, “I don’t think I’ve done anything special. You should see Kasumi, she’s been improving so much faster… than… me” Sumire started saying in a happy tone before slowing down as her expression turned to a more downcast one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Sumire could continue Ren ran over and grabbed her hands, “Hey, why don’t we go take a break in the play area?” Ren asked. “Come on! There’s lots of stuff we can have fun with!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire sighed when she realised what Ren was doing, “Sure! That sounds like fun!” Sumire light heartedly cheered. Ren nodded in response and began to tug Sumire along by the hand to guide her to the play area. As they walked Sumire looked at her friend and whispered, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they arrived at the play area of the park Ren let go of Sumire’s hand and began to survey the area. “Hmm it looks like we’re the only ones here.” Ren observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren turned to face Sumire with a large grin, “So I guess we can do whatever we want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice! But… I… I don’t know what we can do… I’ve never played in the park before.” Sumire confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ren questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire nodded, “Whenever Kasumi and I went to the park we always did gymnastic stuff so I… never got a chance to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’ll make sure we do something really fun!” Ren stated. Ren looked around the area intensely as he thought about what to do, while Sumire looked at Ren with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it!” Ren shouted, “How about we play featherman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good!” Sumire tilted her head, “But how can we do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easy! Just stay here a second.” Ren said as he ran off into the park leaving Sumire behind. Just before Sumire’s curiosity got the better of her Ren ran back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you go?” Sumire questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I ran off White. I had to scout the Doctor’s lair but I found his torch of power up there.” Ren said dramatically as he pointed to the top part of the wooden play fort, “But the floor surrounding it is covered in traps so we have to go the long way.” Ren explained once again pointing to the obstacle course part of the park that leads to the fort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire looked at Ren with a confused expression for a moment before quickly realising the game had begun. “G-good job Red! Now we can stop the Doctor and save the rest of our team.” Sumie said trying to get into character, “I-I’ll lead the way, I’m the most agile so I can get through those traps no problem!” Sumire declared attempting to sound confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren nodded and followed Sumire to the first obstacle which was a climbing net used to get onto the rest of the course which they both swiftly climbed, “That was easy! The Doctor really needs better security.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! We’re just really good!” Ren smugly declared to Sumire’s amusement. Next they had to cross the rickety bridge over ‘lava’ before reaching a platform with a slide which Ren told Sumire was a ‘safe area’ from the traps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After resting a moment the two continued on their mission this time climbing up a slanted wall that connected the platform they were on to the rest of the fort where they had to crawl through a tunnel to the platform before their final obstacle the monkey bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re nearly there White! Soon the Doctor's control over this world will end!” Ren declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire nodded, “Just be careful Red, you know how powerful the Doctor is… I don’t want you to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. If we’re together then nothing can stop us!” Ren said as they approached the monkey bars after taking a couple deep breaths Sumire started to make her across with Ren following shortly behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Sumire was safely across she took a moment to catch her breath before turning back to check on Ren who was slowly making his way over. “Are you okay Red?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah…” Ren muttered as he struggled to move to the next bar, “I’m… almost… there!” Ren grunted as he reached for the second to last bar but just as he was about to grab onto it he lost his grip and fell to the padded floor below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren!” Sumire screeched in a panicked concern, “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow…” Ren grumbled, “Yeah I’m fine! The Doctor must have missed some traps here! Go on ahead and finish the mission, I can catch up!” Ren yelled staying in character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire let out a sigh of relief upon seeing Ren was unharmed, “Okay… just don’t push yourself!” Sumire shouted back as she entered the inside part of the fort where Ren had placed… whatever she was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked across to the other end of the area where the top of the slide was she saw a bundle of black and white fur over in the corner next to a large stick. “Is that what I’m looking for?” Sumire wondered as she got closer the bundle started to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire quickly moved back in surprise as the bundle turned out to be a cat, “Ahh!” Sumire yelped in surprise, “D-Did Ren get a cat up here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sumire tried to move closer to get the cat it let out a loud meow and dashed through the girl’s legs and moved out one of the other entrances to the fort. As Sumire began to give chase Ren climbed up from the last entrance as he entered the fort he saw Sumire run out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sumire? Where are you going?” Ren called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m chasing the Doctor’s creature!” Sumire responded as she ran after the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creature?” Ren murmured confused, “But we were looking for...”Ren thought, looking at the large stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment he shrugged and decided to follow Sumire to see what she had found. Ren soon caught up to Sumire and followed her lead when she said she saw where it went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eventually reached a small clearing by the pond in the park, “Where did the cat go…” Sumire wondered looking around the clearing, having largely forgotten about the game in favour of finding the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… maybe it climbed a tree or… maybe it’s hiding in the bushes near the pond?” Ren thought out loud. He started to check the trees and bushes while Sumire called out for the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ren approached one of the bushes near the pond he heard a quiet meow, quickly he bent down and looked into the bush and saw the cat sitting peacefully. With a wide smile Ren picks up the cat “Sumi! I found it!” Ren called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excitably Sumire starts to run over to Ren who looked at the cat in more detail. “Wait… are you…” Ren muttered. “Sumi, I think this might be the same cat from when we met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Sumire asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren nodded “It looks the same, it got all the black and white patches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder… maybe it lives in the park. Like some kind of guardian…” Sumire thought as Ren turned the cat around and brought it closer to his face so he could see it better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows-” Ren started to say but was interrupted by the cat hissing and scratching Ren on his left cheek, the surprise of which caused him to drop the cat and stumble backwards towards the pond. “Waaaaah!” Ren shouted as he fell into the pond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren! Are you okay.” Sumire called out in concern again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren shook the cold water out of his hair before glaring at the cat, “It’s definitely the same cat.” Ren grumbled to which the cat replied in an almost smug manner. As Sumire stifled a giggle she approached the edge and helped Ren out of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire asked if they should go home so he can get changed. Ren refused and said he’ll be fine and they should spend as much time as they can together since Sumire will go home tomorrow. After a brief internal debate whether to make Ren go home or spending more time playing together Sumire ultimately decided to agree with Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a short break for lunch and to let Ren’s clothes dry and then they explored the rest of the park with Ren showing Sumire interesting areas in it and running around the play area a bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun began to set and the pair were getting more and more tired they finally decided to call it a day after one final stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to go to the shrine?” Sumire yawned as Ren led her into the depths of the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you won’t be here tomorrow for our shrine visit… I thought we could go and make our new year wishes together.” Ren stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh…” Sumire stuttered as her face turned a light shade of red, “T-that is a nice… idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked through the small shrine ground, Sumire glanced around at the modest shrine until they reached the offering box. Ren hands her a 5 yen coin and they both toss it in before praying and making their wish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you wish for, Sumi?” Ren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire yelped, “W-what? You can’t ask that or it won’t come true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren smiled, “It’ll be fine! Watch! I wished you and I would keep being friends and have a lot more fun together this year.” Ren confidently declared. “We both know we’ll make that wish come true so you can tell me you and we’ll make it happen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire gulped nervously, “I...I wished to get better at gymnastics…” Sumire whispered as her face went bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ll make that wish come true! And I’ll help you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren sighed, “Come on we should go home, you need to get ready to go home tomorrow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumire nodded and followed behind Ren trying to fight off the blush that was intensifying on her face as she thought to her true wish. “Sorry Ren… I can’t tell you I had the same wish… I don’t want to risk it not coming true…” Sumire thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it is done! I did not expect this fic to take as long as it did but hey it was a fun one to write so it's all good. This one I really enjoyed making, it was fun just having Ren and Sumi be kids toegther for a while even with Sumi's insecurity still being present Ren is getting better at noticing when to to take her mind of it.</p><p>And thanks to the people in the ShuSumi discord for helping me work out what they could do when they went to play, I was having a lot of trouble there so it was greatly appreciated!</p><p>I've got a couple more fluff ideas for this AU along with an idea for how to handle bringing it into the game's story but I need a bit more time to work out the specifics on them but I hope they end up being an enjoyable time when I've got the ideas solidified.</p><p>Until then thank you for reading, if you have anything to say feel free to share and I hope you enjoy the next one!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally come back to the Childhood AU. I feel really bad leaving this out to dry for so long because it's great fun to write and I love doing stuff for it, hopefully it won't take 3 months do it the next bit for this AU haha.</p><p>Speaking of this story will have a couple more chapters but I won't be working on them until I've finished Future, I aim to have this story finished before the New Year sinve Future only has a chapter or two left but I will put this on the back burner for a little bit (This story kind of went a bit larger then I originally planned... Oops)</p><p>Getting to explore more of Ren and Sumi's relationship early on is always fun for me and I look forward to getting to focus on them in the next couple chapters!</p><p>As always thank you for reading, if you have any comments or feedback feel free to share and hope you enjoy the next one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>